Everybody is a Baby!
by Archer Gurl
Summary: just a short little fic i wrote because i was bored-yugi and the gang get turned into a baby! what happens when Bakura want to duel Yugi?plz read and review! :)
1. things you need to know

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the monsters I made up.

Hiya people, this is just some dumb little fic I wrote when I was younger. I don't even remember what grade I wrote this in! I was just cleaning up my room when I found it, so since I got a ff.net account, I thought I should post it. Sorry if it isn't that good.

Before you read this story, you need to know all the monsters that they have. Some of the cards are not in it. But we felt like adding it anyway. Why do I mean WE you ask. Well, my friend Herman helped make up the monsters and cards! Well enjoy the story!!Also,200 attack points are taken off all baby monsters in the story. 

Baby Yugi's Deck!!(in the story)

Baby Magician /Gia the puny knight/Little Elf/Beaver Baby/Magic cubes/Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Crib/Baby Imp/Baby Reborn/Picture Book of Arts/Spank of life/Bottle of Revealing light/Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon/Baby Red Eyes Black Dragon/Baby of Faith/Baby Swordsman/Diaper Mirror/Baby Ritual/Baby Megani/Baby Skull/little Horn of the Baby Unicorn/Trap Baby/Mysterous puppet Show/Karoboh/Multiply/Diaper Rash/De-Spell/Present/Baby Clown/Copy cat/Grave Robber/Best Friends/Best Friend Living Arrow/Tiny Flute of Summoning Dragon 

Bakura's Deck(in the story!) 

Tournier the Magical Giant/Giant's Dinner/Mystical Mermaid/Mermaid's Tear/Gaster the Ghost Knight/Monster Reborn/Dragon Capture Jar/Worst enemies/Castlle of Dark Illusion/Reeper of Cards/Eyes of Darkness/Man Eating Bug/Zoa/Change of Heart/Dark Hole/Faceless Made/Just Desserts/Mysterous Pupputier


	2. Everybody is a Baby!

So here's the fic, read and review! It's really short, but my cousins that read it told me that I should post it on ff.net. So here you go, now read away!  
~*~*~*~

"Hey Bakura, like, why is your ring glowing?" asked Joey. It was a nice sunny day and Yugi, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristin and Kaiba were taking a stroll in the park. Suddenly,an evil gleam shone in his eyes. He smiled evilly and said, "You'll see soon, TIME REVERSE!!"  
  
A bright light came from the card that Bakura was holding. It blinded them and soon, all they could hear was the evil laugh of Bakura. 

"Hello? Yugi? Are you okway?" 

"Huh?" Yugi got up and looked around. His friends were all there, but they looked different.. THEY WERE BABIES!

"Why are you gwuys babies?"Yugi asked.

"Who are you cawlling a bawbie?"Kaiba asked.  
  
"Hi Yugi,or should I say Baby Yugi?"a voice from the shadows. Out stepped Bakura,with an evil grin on his face.

"Bawkura,what have you done now?"Tea asked.

"Now now,little Tea, all I have done is use this magic card to turn you all into babies!"

"WHAT! I'm a bawby!"Tristin yelled.

"Yes, and now I challenge you, Yugi to a duel!! If you want you and your little friends to grow up again, you must win me in a duel!!"  
  
Suddenly, Joey burst into tears and cried,"Yuggi, I don't want to be a baby forever! MOMMY!!WAHHHHHH!!!" Then Tristin started to cry too.

"You gwuys are such bawbies!! "Kaibe said with a scowl.

"BE QUIET,ALL OF YOU!!" Bakura yelled.

"Bawkura,Iw'll duwel you, but with my Dark Magician, Iw'll beat you!!!  
  
"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, baby Yugi. All your cards have turned into babies too!" Bakura said. Yugi took out his deck and looked through it. His little eyes widened in amazement.

"Baby Magician, Gia the Puny knight, Littel Elf, Baby Skull, all my cards are babies!" Yugi thought.

"Hey Yugi, Iw'll give you my Bawby Red Eweys Black drawgon and my Bawby Twime Machine to help you!" Joey sniffed.

"And Iw'll give you mwy Bawby Blue Eweys White drawgon to help you," Kaiba said.  
  
Suddenly, a dueling platform appeared before them. Bakura climbed up onto the platform. 

"Um,Bawkura, can you help me with twis?" Yugi asked,trying to get on the stairs. Bakura rolled his eyes and lowered the stair by pressing a button.

"Thwanks," Yugi said. Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yugi became Yami Yugi. Magically, his voice grew more steady ,but he still looked like a little kid. 

"I place one card face down and Baby Imp in attack mode!!" Yugi said. A cute little imp appeared on the platform. 

"I place man eating bug in attack mode! Destroy Baby Imp!" BOOM!Baby Imp got destroyed! Yugi's lifepoints got reduced to 1600.

"I use, last scribble! Last Scribble allows me to get one monster from my deck as long as it is 1500 attackpoints or less!" "

Fine, get your monster, but for my turn, I place Tournier, the magical giant! And to end my turn, I place one card face down!" Bakura said.A huge giant with a glittering club in hand. It's attack pionts were 2000!

"I use Gia the puny knight! "A little knight on a little pony appeared. It's attackpoints are 2100,"Gia ATTACK!!" Yugi shouted. Bam! The giant disappeared.  
  
"HA! You fell for it! I flip over my trap, the giant's dinner! This card enbables me to reborn one giant and able it to eat all your monsters on field! Tournier! Eat Up!!" Tournier appeared back on the field. It picked up Gia and stuffed him into his mouth. The giant's attack rose up to 4100.

"NO MY KNIGHT!!"Yugi exclaimed.

"Lucky for you, that doesn't count as lifepoints," Yugi got 1600 lifepoints and Bakura got 1700 lifepoints.

"WAHHHHH!!! Yugi's losing!" Joey cried.

"Oh, shut up, you, "Kaiba said.  
  
"I put Beaver Baby in defense mode and one card face down!" Yugi said.

"Don't you ever learn!? Tournier, ATTACK!"

BAM!

"I flip over my magic card, Diaper Mirror! It reflects your attack back to you, and destroys your giant!" Yugi says.

"My giant!" yelled Bakura. Bakura's lifepoints fell to 900.

"Awww....you little pest. I put the Mystical Mermaid in attack mode! Destroy Beaver Baby!" Beaver Baby disappeared! Yugi's lifepoints fell to 1500.

"I summon, Baby Magician! And I finish my turn by throwing 3 cards face down," Yugi said.  
  
  
"I use Gaster the ghost knight! Attack Baby Magician!" Bakura commanded,

"I use tiny flute of summoning dragon! I summon Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon and Baby Red Eyes Black Dragon! Then I use Best Friends to fuse them into...BABY RED EYES WHITE DRAGON!!! Use your white fireball attack!" Yugi shouted. 

BAM! Gaster got destroyed! Bakura's lifepoints fell to 300! 

"I use Worst Enemies! Your dragon has become enemies and only best friends can become one!! So, they split apart!" Bakura shouted "You already lost! I use Diaper Rash! Does 500 Direct damage to your lifepoints per monster! YOU LOSE!"  
  
  
" NOOOOO!!!!!THIS CAN"T BE!!I LOST!!" Bakura's ring began to glow and a blinding light blinded them once more.  
  
Yugi was first to get up from the floor. "That was freaky, wasn't it?" Yugi asked, when they all got up.

"Have you seen Bakura?" Tristin asked. 

"It's like he disappeared!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hope he's ok" Tea said, looking worried.

"We'll find him, and somehow free him of evil!" Yugi exclaimed.

THE END!

~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked this fic, read and review!


End file.
